As is well known, the hanging of drapes over window openings serves several useful purposes. The installation of drapes increases security, reduces energy costs, and serves a decorative function. Regrettably, the hanging of drapes usually requires incorporating cumbersome hardware which leaves permanent markings on adjacent ceilings and walls. Moreover, this required hardware often results in cracking and chipping of the surrounding sheetrock, plaster or concrete due to the constant stress on the hardware caused by the weight of the drapes.
Another disadvantage associated with drapes, particularly for renters who relocate frequently, is the costs associated with them. Since different apartments often have different size windows, the renter is forced either to forego the installation of drapes or to repurchase drapes each time he/she moves.
One type of hanging rod available in the prior art is a single rod inserted between the two side walls associated with the window either by a spring-loaded mechanism or an adaptive bracket on each side wall. While this type of device, as exemplified in Walters U.S. Pat. No. 961,352, Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,026, and Kindl U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,877, facilitates the installation and removal of drapes from a window frame, it still has many disadvantages including a limited capacity to hold heavier drapes and an inability to allow use of underlying decorative sheers without incorporating a separate rod. Furthermore, if tie backs are desired, a separate hook extension must be installed along the side walls.
Another type of hanging rod available in the prior art is a semi-free standing apparatus as exemplified in the shower curtain mounting apparatus of Farkas U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,896. While this type of device indeed removes some stress from the house structure, it still requires the installing of cumbersome hardware such as fixed flange sockets in the floor and ceiling. This required hardware permanently damages the floor and ceiling. Again, there is neither means to implement underlying decorative sheers or means to tie back the drapes without the installation of separately installed hardware.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drapery mounting device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drapery mounting device which is self-contained and therefore easily transported or stored.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drapery mounting device which is easier to install or remove compared to prior art devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drapery mounting device which is adjustable to different size windows.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drapery mounting device which permits easy implementation of decorative underlying sheers without additional hardware being mounted to the surfaces adjacent to the window.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved drapery mounting device which allows easy attachment of a hook extension to pull back the drapes without additional hardware being mounted to the surfaces adjacent to the window.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved drapery mounting device which will support drapes comprised of heavy, energy-conserving fabric with minimal stress on the sides or top surfaces adjacent to the window.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.